


YushiMarch 2021

by KirbyCap



Category: Trails of Cold Steel, 英雄伝説 閃の軌跡 | Sen no Kiseki | The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (Video Games)
Genre: Albarea, Jusis, M/M, Machias, Regnitz, Yushimarch 2021, yushimaki, yushimarch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyCap/pseuds/KirbyCap
Summary: A collection of Yushimaki prompts for YushiMarch 2021.
Relationships: Jusis Albarea & Machias Regnitz, Jusis Albarea/Machias Regnitz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Flowers in Bloom

The steaming water ran down through the soft golden locks of Jusis’ hair, rinsing the shampoo off. He exhaled the stresses of the day away the best he could knowing more paperwork and meetings were on the docket for the following day. One would have thought that being Duke would have some privileges, but they came at a price.

He turned the water off after he finished washing himself and reached for the plush towel that hung on the hook next to the shower. He dried himself as best he could, wrapped the towel around his waist, and grabbed another to dry his hair.

As he stepped out of his ensuite bathroom, his foot stepped on something soft and cool. Raising his foot, there was a single petal from a flower. A pale pink in hue, the petal brought back a sudden flood of memories to Jusis. The feel of the hard stone under his shoes, the scratchiness of a tight new uniform, the sounds of anxious teens swarming the Academy gates, and the fresh air of the blue skies that carried with it the sweet smells of spring and fluttering lino flowers.

Those fragrant scents now mixed with the warm carpets and drapes of the Albarea mansion – specifically Jusis’ bedroom. A trail of scattered petals swayed to and fro, leading a path across to his large bed. A curious eyebrow raised on Jusis’ face as he took in the sight and he slowly followed the petaled path before him. As he reached the bedside that was adorned with yet more petals, his eyes were drawn to another striking flower that blushed a bright crimson laid gently atop his pillow; a large, stunning bloom that few could mistake – a freshly picked Grand Rose. A smile cracked on the side of Jusis’ lips and he softly plucked the rose from the pillow and brought it to his nose. Its strong yet soft perfume permeated his lungs, and as he closed his eyes, the stress of the day melted away where the hot shower could not.

Jusis’ gaze was lured back to his pillow where an envelope had sat beneath the flower. It contained a simple, handwritten card.

_Jusis,_

_You know I’m not too great at this lovey-dovey stuff, but here goes._

_These past few weeks, heck, the past few months have been draining. It has kept us apart far longer than I care for. I know I have no right to say this considering my workaholic tendencies, but it would do you some good to take a break, relax, and enjoy yourself. I hope I can help that happen – I want it to happen, for you. You deserve it._

Jusis’ mouth hung slightly open in silent contemplation. It was infrequent that he was genuinely taken by surprise, especially from this particular person of whom he had learned to read like a book. One of the only people to perplex, irritate, but also inspire Jusis. A particular man who, despite all their differences and arguments, made him fall in love.

Jusis was yet again surprised when a pair of strong arms snaked around his bare waist from behind and a warm chin came to rest on his shoulder. Jusis tensed only for a moment before he relaxed and leaned back into the embrace.

“Did I startle you?”

“ _Hmph,”_ Jusis halfheartedly scoffed. “It would take more than that to alarm me. What is all this; a cliché attempt at wooing a lover?”

“Well, is it working?”

“…Perhaps.”

Jusis twisted himself around to face the person holding him. He was met by deep green eyes that were sheltered behind glasses. Soft green eyes that he hadn’t gazed upon in weeks. He raised his arms, still holding the letter and the rose, and rested them languidly over the person’s broad shoulders.

“Hello, Machias.”

“Hello, Jusis.”

Machias leaned his forehead against Jusis’ for just a moment, before placing a gentle kiss upon his lips. They stayed still, just enjoying the soft touch that had been absent for too long.

The kiss momentarily broke and Machias took the opportunity to whisper against Jusis’ lips, “I missed you.”

Jusis softly chuckled, “The sentiment is mutual.”


	2. Secret Meeting

“Ugg, why here of all places?” Machias grumbled as he handed his ticket to the girl standing outside of their class’s event and made his way inside the “Stella Garten.” Machias gawked as he took in his surroundings. Somehow, his schoolmates had transformed their classroom into something else entirely. The dark room glowed with the twinkling of the stars of the night’s sky projected on the ceiling. Ivy intertwined with flowers that were surrounded by fluttering butterflies lined the maze-like walkway; the blooms filling the room with their subtle fragrance. Machias made his way past the path’s arches adorned with white and pink roses that were illuminated by the soft glow of the lanterns lighting his way.

A few turns later and he came to end of the path in the center of the room. It was an open space and in the middle was an odd circular metal contraption that seemed very out of place. His queries were interrupted by someone clearing their throat off to the side. Machias turned to look and there sat Jusis Albarea with his legs and arms crossed on a wooden bench.

“ _Hmph_ , took you long enough.”

Machias looked down his glasses as he scowled at the haughty noble. “Shut up,” he shot back, annoyed. “Like I care if you’re stuck here waiting!”

Jusis rolled his eyes. “I know I sound like a broken record but, could you at least keep your voice down while you pout like a child? There are others who wish to enjoy this attraction.

Machias opened his mouth to retort but soon closed it realizing that it would have, indeed, been rude to ruin other students experience. He simply glared at Jusis as he walked over and took a seat next to him on the bench.

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments before Machias sighed. “So, why did you want to meet here, with _me_ of all people?”

Jusis sat up a bit, and if Machias hadn’t known him, he wouldn’t have noticed Jusis fidgeting ever so slightly.

“I-I wished to speak with you privately, and I thought this venue would be a suitable locale for our discussion.”

What was this now?

Machias sat back and crossed his arms. “Well, what did you want to talk about?’

He watched Jusis’ foot twitching anxiously on his crossed leg before Jusis finally sighed and uncrossed them.

Machias looked at him before prompting, “Well, c’mon. Spit it out.”

Jusis stretched his hands down his legs to rest them on his knees before he let out a puff of pent-up air.

“You and I…” he started before he paused, collecting his thoughts. “…We’ve never had a straightforward relationship.”

“Ha, for once, I think I can wholly agree with you.”

Jusis shot him an unimpressed frown before returning his eyes forward towards the strange orb in the in front of them.

“I would like to be able to say that we have, at least in some way, come farther together that we once thought to be capable.”

Machias shrugged slightly. “If us being close enough now to not want to inherently murder each other anymore, then yeah, I guess so.” He snorted lightly. “By those standards we’d be the best of friends.”

“Is that what we are, Machias,” Jusis asked softly. “Friends?”

Machias tried to come up with a response to that question but found himself staring at the ground, struggling to say anything.

“Yeah, I…I think so.”

“And…,” Jusis started as he rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. “And would you perchance think of us as close in our tumultuous relationship; something more than friends?”

Machias quickly turned his attention from the dirt towards Jusis, his mouth hanging slightly open. “What are you trying to say, Albarea?”

Jusis rolled his head as he let out an annoyed sigh before he looked directly at Machias. “I’m _implying_ that there might be a strange possibility that I wish for us to…find each other wanting to be closer than we want to confess.”

Machias face was positively dumbstruck. “W-wait, are you – why would – how come…. _what_?”

Jusis rubbed his head in his hand before exploding, “I don’t know! I just…forget I said anything.”

The two just sat there tensely on the bench. Antsy and desperate for something to do, Machias stood and went to inspect the button attached to the contraption before he pressed it. Light poured out of the small holes in the metal orb as it started to slowly turn. Above them, the light painted a spectacular array of stars and flowing colors more vibrant than any night sky Machias had ever seen. It was utterly beautiful and somehow soothed the tension in the air. Machias closed his eyes and took a deep, slow breath in through his nose before he turned and retook his seat next to Jusis. Machias sat there with his head leaned back and looking up at the stars.

“This is magnificent,” Jusis said softly.

“Yeah…” Machias agreed. “You know, it’s…complicated. We’re just, something I can’t really describe. I can’t really say for certain how I feel, especially about…us. But yeah; I can’t lie and say I don’t feel…,” he stopped to sigh. “…something.”

Still looking up, Machias felt something smooth and warm lay itself gently on top of his hand. Closing his eyes, he cautiously laced his fingers through Jusis’. Steeling himself, he turned to say something; but before he could, Jusis brought a finger up to his mouth. They stared at each other -so close- and Machias looked deep into Jusis’ soft baby blue eyes trying to garner some inkling as to what he was thinking. He didn’t have to wait long as Jusis lowered his finger and slowly leaned forward.

The feeling when their lips lightly brushed together sent waves of chills down Machias’ spine. He hadn’t expected this; he also didn’t expect Jusis to continue to kiss him. All of Machias’ panicked thoughts faded away as Jusis softly wrapped his lips around his, slowly testing the sensation, as if he was attempting to convey his thoughts and feelings through their touch.

Just as Machias was losing himself in the kiss, Jusis pulled back slowly and opened his eyes to look at Machias. He stayed that way for a brief moment before leaning his head back forward to rest against Machias’.

“Hm,” Jusis let out softly. “I guess this is what ‘more than friends’ feels like.”

“Yeah…I guess so,” Machias agreed before leaning back in for another kiss.


	3. Noble Party

Golden chandelier lights reflected themselves off the immaculately polished marble floors in the Albarea mansion. Their radiant glow, along with the live string music, gave a warm aura to the main hall that vastly contrasted the sullen feeling that plagued Jusis’ mood. He grew tired of entertaining the pompous elite nobles that skittered across the large room like cockroaches. Viscount after Baron after Marquis, along with the never-ending false smiles, well wishes, and marriage propositions were stifling and Jusis prayed for an ounce of reprieve.

Aidios must have heard his plea as the sounds of hushed whispers caught Jusis’ ears.

“Who might that be?”

“He’s certainly not of Noble blood...”

“His outfit reeks of commoner…”

“How did _he_ get an invitation?”

“He is quite handsome, though…”

Jusis let out a small chuckle as he closed his eyes. There was no need to turn to see the subject of the others’ scrutiny, especially after the person boldly approached Jusis from behind. The annoyed grumbling that accompanied them only solidified his presumption.

“Ugh, you’d think they would know me at the front doors by now; uptight jerks thinking I wasn’t invited. You really should train your staff to be more welcoming.”

Jusis smirked, “I shall take your suggestions into account, Regnitz,” before he turned to face him.

As Jusis suspected, the almost ever-present scowl was extended across Machias’ face as he stopped in front of him. The comments Jusis overheard weren’t entirely false in observing Machias’ out of place business attire, but such pettiness had long since abated to Jusis over the years that they had known each other. Besides, he couldn’t care less of what the other Nobles thought; he thought Machias looked quite fetching in his gray suit with a deep purple shirt and tie. The color had always suited him.

“Perhaps if you had arrived on time; I could have welcomed you in myself and there would have been no reason for dispute.”

Machias rolled his green eyes behind his glasses. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m here now, though. Besides, you should be glad I would even consider showing up to one of your fancy soirees. You know I hate these with a fiery passion.”

“Hmph, tis clearly evident as you never fail to restate the fact to me every time,” a smirk twisted the corner of Jusis’ lip. “However, I am grateful for your attendance as I was fast growing tired of the affair myself. You have certainly risen a few eyebrows with your arrival.” Jusis scanned the crowd, many of them either sneering at Machias or promptly averting their eyes from Jusis’ gaze.”

“Pfft, let them talk; I don’t care,” Machias scoffed as he glanced around.

“Oh?” Jusis gave him a sly look. “Then what say you we supply them with more gossip fodder,” before hooking his arm through Machias’.

“Wait, huh? Albarea, what are you doing?!” Machias squeaked in surprise as Jusis began to escort him across the room. Jusis took no notice as inquisitive eyes followed them. He stopped as they neared the open space in front of the orchestra and turned to face Machias, whose eyes were blown wide. Jusis gently took Machias’ hands and placed one on his hip before raising his own to Machias’ shoulder and held the other delicately out in his gloved hand.

Machias gulped as a scarlet hue radiated across his face. “A-are you sure about this?”

Jusis smiled. “Of course. Why would I be averse to showing off my handsome partner to these pathetically gawking aristocrats? It will surely put the question of my availability to rest.”

Jusis watched as Machias made the most adorable puppy dog face as he realized what Jusis implied. “Okay,” Machias smiled.

Jusis squeezed Machias’ hand before slowly guiding them into a simple waltz. The gasps and quiet murmurs from the onlookers were lost to Jusis as he became enraptured, not only by the soothing notes from the orchestra, but mainly by the way Machias’ eyes looked at his. So focused on each other, the crowd faded away and they were left by themselves; the only two people in the room as they danced across the gleaming floor.


End file.
